


A Picnic in Ice

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Kuroko no Pokemon (and other related stories) [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Akashi and Kuroko are brothers, Akashi and Kuroko travel together, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Kuroko has made a new friend, M/M, Picnics, Pokemon Photographer Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Takao Kazunari, pokemon photographer extraordinaire, aims for a Shaymin picture and in the process, encounters two amazing pokemon and their trainers.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Kuroko no Pokemon (and other related stories) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/617164
Kudos: 11





	A Picnic in Ice

Takao fixes up the tripod of his camera. This time, this time he’d manage to take that perfect picture. Yes, the goal was a Sky Forme Shaymin, but honestly, he’d be just as pleased if he got a Land Forme Shaymin on Shinchan’s head. He could do it. Shaymin always liked to laze on Shinchan’s head. He was going to wait for Shinchan to pass by, he knew he went to the forest early this morning (maybe at 6am, and it was now 9am) and whenever that happened, Shinchan tended to spend almost all suntime in the forest, and Takao was willing to have to wait until sundown until he got himself that picture.

Arceus seemed to be on his side, considering how he had only been waiting for less than an hour until Shinchan passes by, Shaymin in his head, snoozing the morning away.

_ Snap! _

Of course, the camera makes a loud enough noise for him to be caught, and the moment he hears a  _ Takaooo!!  _ he grabs his camera and starts running. Smart as Shinchan was, he also had some strange shyness about photographs. If he runs away now, maybe he’ll forget about taking this picture later.

But because luck is rarely on his side, he just happens to trip and fall. And, as if it could not get worse, he ends up rolling down and stopping over a picnic sheet. A picnic held by two small boys? Of all things. And their two pokemon, strange as they were, for it was the kind of pokemon he only had seen in pictures before.

The first one had red hair and he excluded this whole air of authority and power, the kind that makes someone unaproachable. His pokemon, standing behind him, was a great Ninetails but different. It was, actually, an Alolan Ninetails. Which meant, either this person was either rich enough to get his hands on one, or travelled all the way here from Alola, which was not a small feat. His red hair and eyes enhanced the air of power he showed.

The other one looked calm and quiet, and spoke in a quiet voice, with bright blue eyes and hair the same shade, strange as sounded. In his feet was a Froslass, beautiful as he’s seen in magazines. He, along with his pokemon, gave off a calm and yet horrifying aura. It wasn’t in an obvious way, but it felt like a powerful pokemon had come in contact with that guy. Like maybe Darkrai, or even Girantina.

The redhead was quick to realise his presence, and frowned. The other one instead notices his companion’s change of expression first. “Sei-kun,” he says, “be nice.”

Not thinking much, Takao decides to introduce himself. “Uh, sorry for interrupting your time. I’m Takao Kazunari, I’m a pokemon photographer.”

The blue haired one smiles at him. “It’s nice to meet you, Takao-san. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.” he introduces himself, and gives a  _ look _ at his companion, as if challenging him to  _ not  _ introduce himself, if he dared.

The redhead sighs. “My name is Akashi Seijuurou.” he says. Takao thinks that name sounds familiar, but says nothing.

“Takao-san, you said you’re a photographer, right?” Kuroko asks, and Takao nods. “I know this is very out of the blue, but would you like to take a commission?” he offers and Takao would be a fool to refuse taking pictures of these amazing Ice pokemon.

_ “Takaoooo!!!”  _ oooor it would have been, if Shinchan hadn’t caught up with him. It’s too late to run now, and Shinchan is there in a minute. “That picture, give it to me.”

“Nuh-uh. No way. You promised that picture and you never posed for it. So this is the picture I had to have taken a long while ago.” he defends, to which, he notices, Kuroko tries to hide a chuckle. That is what draws Shinchan’s attention to the two, which makes him change his stance immediately, standing straight and all. The two introduce themselves and, hearing the name, Shinchan’s mouth opens wide in surprise.

“Akashi Seijuurou? As in Akashi Company?” Akashi nods. Shinchan freaks out, and it’s such a rare image, that pure shock and confusion, that Takao wastes no moment to snap a picture.

“I do recognise you.” Akashi continues. “Midorima Shintarou, right? I have read your published work on Shaymin habitats and behaviours. It is most enlightening.” he praises, and Shinchan blushes, something he will deny if you ask him. Kuroko invites them to join their picnic. 

“This feels like a double date.” Takao comments. 

“Well, Sei-kun and I grew up together. We’re more like brothers than anything.” Kuroko comments, and Takao is smart enough to take the message and lets the topic go. 

He’s secretly thankful for this meeting. He got some great pictures (and offers some to Akashi and Kuroko), and a sort-of date with Shinchan.

It was a great day.


End file.
